chimerafandomcom-20200213-history
Cinna
Origin Cinnamon Roll (Almost always referred to as Cinna) was drawn by Jamie on October 23, 2015. Since then, his design, backstory, and several other things about him have changed. The current canon is that Cinna was created by Pale Dad and Dark Mom (pages for them pending) by performing a ritual to place a soul into a rag doll, and that doll became Cinna. Creation Due to wanting a child, Pale Dad and Dark Mom decided to use a ritual Dark Mom knew, to fabricate a soul into a vessel, for which the two decided to use a large rag doll. The ritual involved imbuing some of their own godly life force into the doll, which has given Cinna superhuman powers, such as aggressive regeneration when wounded, teleportation, and the ability to alter the fabric of space on a limited scale, as seen by his stomach containing enough matter to span a medium sized city, despite being only 3 feet tall, and very slim. Life Cinna was a very jovial child, much to the dismay of Dark Mom, who wanted him to become a violent, cold-blooded killer, like her. To this end, she began abusing Cinna physically and emotionally to force the kindness out of him. Eventually, he couldn't put up with it anymore, and chose to run away. After living on the street for awhile, he was taken in by Oscar the skeleton, and given the name Cinnamon Roll (A name he didn't use until this point) after eating every cinnamon roll is the house. Later, he met Cass, who, after seeing how terrible his last mother was, decided to adopt Cinna so he could have a caring mother. Personality Cinna seeks, above all else, the attention of others. He will achieve this however he can, by doing things such as burning or using explosives on the property of others, eating their property, injuring them, or annoying them until they give him their undivided attention. Cinna also enjoys eating, often eating things that were never meant to be eaten to satisfy this urge, such as gasoline, matches, fireworks, a laptop, a power plant, a military bunker, and, most famously, a medium sized city. Cinna's greatest obsession, even greater than getting attention, is birds. He will drop whatever he is doing to fawn over a "birdee" if he sees one. Trivia * Sarah jumped into his stomach to retrieve their arson materials, which Cinna ate, and has been living comfortably in the space ever since. * Cinna's original iteration had a top hat, which he eventually ate, like everything else. * Cinna's Twitter account is @CINNATOOPURE * Many people who have interacted with Cinna have bite and scratch marks from not giving him enough attention * Cinna has several sets of arms, which he brings out at will * Sarah once tried to de-tooth Cinna, and failed miserably, due to his regenerative capabilities * Despite cinnamon rolls allegedly being his favorite food, he seems to show no preference for what he eats, often devouring everything in sight. Category:Cinna